It is known that an electrical connector establishes electrical connection between electrical cables, circuit boards, and other electrical circuit components through physical engagement. The electrical connector finds wide applications in various electrical/electronic products, such as notebook computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs).
A regular electrical connector is often fixed to a circuit board through soldering so that connection terminals of the connector are set in electrical engagement with contacts of circuit layout on the circuit board to establish electrical connection therebetween. In some applications, the electrical connector may also play a role of retaining another circuit component, such as retaining a flexible-circuit-board cable. In this regard, an electrical connector interfaces between the flexible-circuit-board cable and a printed circuit board for transmission of electrical signals therebetween.
Further, currently, signal transmission conducted between a liquid crystal display device and a system main board is often performed with a signal transmission interface realized by low voltage differential signals that feature high speed, low power, and low electromagnetic radiation. An electrical connection applicable to this new type of interface can be directly coupled to a flexible-circuit-board cable to form an electrical connection device, through which a signal from a distal end can be transmitted to a proximal end circuit board to effect transmission of signals between two systems.